Making it Happen
by SaigeStar
Summary: Dance is your pulse, your heartbeat, your breathing It's the rhythm of your life. Jenny Humphrey isn't your typical ballerina with her love for fast paced music and chocolate. Follow her as she goes though life, love and dance it's self
1. Chapter 1

**A/N major AU but I just **_**had **_**to post this. Btw I changed all of their last names, don't hate but since it's AU I wanted to make it a little more original you know? Also instead of Dan Jenny has a little sister. ENJOY! ^_^ **

"Do you really have to leave?" Nikkei asked again for the hundredth time

Jenny Reed glanced over at her baby sister she green eyes pleading with her blue ones, "You know this is my only chance, I would take you with me if I could you know that." Nikkei looked down at her hands before grabbing Jenny's Pointe shoes and placing them gently in her bag zipping the case shut. "There you don't want to forget those."

Smiling slightly Jenny pulled her into a hug squeezing her in till she squealed, "I can't breathe Jen," Jenny pulled back smiling down at her sister, "come visit me?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Don't worry, when I get enough money I'll send you a ticket alright."

Nikkei flutter clapped her hands acting every bit of her thirteen years; Jenny rolled her eyes before hearing a honk outside, "well my taxi is here." Grabbing her train ticket and suitcase in one hand, her black tote purse over her shoulder, she grabbed her sister's hand in the other as they made their way down stairs and outside.

The taxi driver got out taking the suitcase from the girl's hands and putting it into the trunk, "we have to go now ma'am if you want to make your train." He said then got back into the car waiting for Jenny to follow.

Jenny turned to her sister "don't get into any trouble while I'm gone 'kay." She said pulling her in for another hug.

"Moi? Trouble? Pssh," Jenny smiled placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be seeing you."

Nikkei hugged her tightly closing her eyes and whispering, "I'll be seeing you."

Jenny pulled back and walked over to the taxi and got in rolling the window down as soon as she shut the door, "I'll see you at Christmas." The cab driver pulled away from her house, Jenny heard her sister yell, "Don't get a big head when you become famous!" Jenny threw her head back and laughed rolling the window up, it wasn't likely that she would get a big head.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you going to do when you get to New York?" The cab driver asked looking in the review mirror, looking at her momentarily.

"Try and get into one of the biggest performing arts schools in the world… or at least in America, well one of them anyways."

"Sounds like a big dream, well good luck with that."

Jenny sighed looking out the window "thanks."

The rest of the way to the train station was quiet; upon arriving there Jenny paid the driver thanking him and giving him his money. Rolling her suitcase down to the lower level of the station Jenny saw her train, people already boarding it, rushing over she hopped on dragging her suitcase behind her as she went in till she found a seat. After shoving her bag in front of the seat across from her, she flopped down in the seat next to the window.

I stared out of the train window as it started to roll away, I was finally going to the greatest, ok maybe not _the_ greatest, dance school in the country first let me tell you how it started.

My name is Jenny Reed I'm eighteen years old and have been dying to get out of my slow nonexistent town where cows are its main priority. My mom had been a dancer when she was younger she use to take me the ballets in the city whenever she could. When I was six I asked her if she could teach me how to dance like the 'pretty ladies' as I use to call them, of course she had said yes and soon it begun, the training, the exercises and the crying because my feet hurt, but I didn't give up no I just got right back up and started again. Of course their where times when I wanted to just throw myself to the ground and cry…but I didn't. When I was eight our mom passed away from a tumor around her heart, I still kept at the practices but without my mom to help I had to rely on DVDs and books. Soon I got good enough to get an audition to _Julliard School of Performing Arts_ so naturally I packed my bags with everything in it; got a ticket to New York and here I am on the ten o'clock.

I don't look like you average ballerina, my hair is a white blonde and layered in a harsh tone falling in long strands. With my bright blue eyes rimmed with black eyeliner and black eye shadow, silver to soften the look, I'm 5'8 and I was definitely pushing the whole height thing.

My little sister Nikkei looks like me from when I was younger, except for the eyes. Her eyes being a bright green instead of blue, she took after our mother and me in the passion for dancing. I had started to teach her the basics before I had to leave promising her that I would teach her how to dance when I got back, but until then I left her with my DVD's and books I had collected over the years.

As for our father, after mom's death he became a drunk not the type that abused his children, I wouldn't have let Nikkei stay there alone if he was. No he was the type that got drunk then passed out; stumbling through the front door at God knows what hour of the morning, before passing out on the couch.

"Is this seat taken?"

I looked up at the stranger standing in front of me, a lady with strawberry curls and dark blue eyes a kind smile on her face, I shook my head no, "have a seat." I said gesturing to the seat in front of me.

"Thanks," she said before sitting down in the seat next to me, "I'm Kari by the way."

"Jenny."

Without another thought I took my iPod touch out of my jacket pocket shoving the buds into my ears and turning it on, I wasn't trying to be rude but the butterflies where starting to set in making my palms sweat with nervousness, I needed to relax, maybe even get a few hours of sleep before I got there.

I turned the little devise on, closing my eyes as the music poured from the tiny speakers.

**a/n sooo how was it? Hope the AU of it all didn't freak you out completely lol. Anyways tell me what you thought, comment of send me a message, if you have any thoughts on the characters just let me know. :) again review or PM it's nice to know what you guys think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please ignore any mistakes that I have made. Enjoy :D**

"Uh, hey, Jenny you have to wake up."

I opened my eyes as I felt someone gently shake my shoulder, "how do you know my name?" I asked turning to the person, it was the lady how had sat next to me. My iPod was still in my hands the screen now black probably from running out of charge while I slept.

"You told me," she laughed slightly, "I'm Kari remember?" She said as I got up, stretching my arms out in front of me I turned to her, "right sorry, I'm just nervous. I have this big audition in," I looked at my watch, "an hour."

Kari grabbed her purse I hadn't noticed earlier and put it over her shoulder, waiting for me as I grabbed my suit case and tote bag, and followed her out of the train.

"What are you auditioning for?" She asked as we got off the train and headed towards the stairs leading to 22nd street.

"Julliard, I've wanted to become a dancer since I was a little girl when my mom first took me to the ballet. Now that I've finally got the chance to make it I'm afraid that I'm going to blow it."

Kari stopped and turned to me, smiling she said, "you're not going to blow it, if you want something bad enough you'll find away to get it."

Ok…., I thought "How?"

She shrugged her shoulder, "I don't know, that's up to you. I have to get going, like you I have to be somewhere in an hour to. I'm coming home early and I want to see my husband and son as soon as possible." With that she was off leaving Jenny behind.

"Ok that was slightly odd, nice lady just a bit of odd advice, now I'm talking to myself, swell

Jen." Picking up my bags I dragged them up the stairs and onto the busy sidewalk of the city.

People shoved their way passed me as I walked in the opposite way; I managed to get to the street with just under ten 'heys', 'watch it' and a 'shove off', somehow managing to keep count. I watched as hundreds of yellow taxis passed on the street, "this is should be easy," I raised my hand in the air like I had seen in the movies and whistled, I watched as three yellow cars screeched to a stop, "maybe I'm better at this than I thought," rushing to get to the nearest cab the driver got out and pulled the trunk open for me, shoving my suitcase into it, he slammed the trunk shut and jogged back to the driver's seat while I got in the back.

"Where to?"

"60th on Lincoln Center Plaza please," I said sitting back in the seat.

Getting out of the cab, Kari walked over to the brick building and pushed through the door entering a dark empty room, chairs and dark rounded booths lining the walls, cherry hardwood flooring and brick walls, a bar stood at one end of the room with stools lining the counter, lights everywhere and a DJ turntable against another wall. She walked over to the stairway leading up to the second floor and her husband's office, "Jack, you here?" Simone called as she came to a stop looking up at the glass door.

"Yeah," a muffled voice came from within the office. The door opened and out stepped her son and husband, "Kari what are you doing here? I thought you would be gone for another two days." Jack said as he walked down the stairs, hugging his wife and kissing her lightly on the lips, pulling back she said, "The meeting finished earlier than expected."

"Well I'm glad your back love," he said as they walked to one of the plush seats and sat down.

Kari looked up as she saw she son walked over to the metal bar that acted as a railing for the second floor, she watched as he gripped it with both hands and swung himself over, landing on his feet, "you know I hate it when you do that," she said shaking her head.

"It's like six feet mom," he strode over to her giving Kari a kiss on the cheek. "I'm six-one."

"It's nine feet, and hmm well never mind that, why are you still here? The auditions start in less than an hour, thirty minutes to be exact."

Shaking his head he walked over to the door and picked up a small duffle bag, "I'm going now happy? Bye." He opened the door and walked out, the heavy metal door closing behind him with a slam the sound echoing in the room.

"What am I going to do with him Jack?"

Jack laughed and kissed his wife lightly on the lips, "Nate is Nate there's nothing you _can_ do."

Kari sighed, "yeah you're right," she waited a few seconds before continuing, "I forgot to tell Nate that I met this girl on the train, she has an audition at Julliard to."

Jack groaned, "Kari stop trying to set him up."

It had taken the cab driver a full forty-five minutes to get to the school. The traffic, as the driver had said, 'is remarkably light for this time of day,' after paying the driver and getting her bags Jenny rushed into the building, "where are the auditions being held?" she asked a girl as she passed by her.

The girl pointed to the elevator, "take it up to the third floor go left you can't miss it."

"Thanks," but the girl was already half way out the door. Shrugging Jenny walked over to the elevator, her suitcase clacking on the stone floor, the doors of the elevator opened as students rushed out. Jenny stepped in when it was empty pressing the **3** she waited as she felt it move upwards.

Jenny put a hand on her stomach in hopes of calming the now swarming butterflies she felt, it didn't help as she felt the steel box come a halt and open its doors. People rushed back and forth as she exited the elevator walking to the left as the girl had instructed, she saw a room with girls and guys of the ages between sixteen and twenty. Pushing the door open Jenny walked to the back corner of the room placing her bags down against the wall she got her Pointe shoes out, slipping off her street shoes she stripped her jeans and her long sleeved t-shirt off to revel a dark purple leotard and black tights that came to just past her knees, next she took her socks off and placed them in her shoes than set her shoes next to her bags.

Sitting down Jenny slipped both her feet into the silk slippers pointing her feet as she did so, with one leg stretched in front of her, she crossed the silk ties tying it in a small knot just under the bone that prods out the side of her ankle, and stuck it underneath the ties. Doing the same with the other one she watched the other dancers as they placed their hair in buns and stretched on the barre, chatting to one another as if they had known each other forever, which in this case they probably have. Getting up Jenny brought her white, soft, blonde layered hair back, tying it into a bun at the back of her head with the hair tie she had on her wrist. After she walked over to the barre and lifted her leg up to the highest perch leaning down she touched the front of her upper body to the risen leg doing the same with the other.

She noticed that she wasn't the only one who had brought a suitcase or a duffle bag, lining the back and side of the room and even outside in the hallway where duffle bags , sports bags and suitcases in various sorts.

"Hi."

Jenny lifted her leg down from the perch and turn to the voice, a girl smaller than Jenny with mousy brown hair and a pale complexion, "uh hey."

She smiled, "I'm Sara Evers," she held her hand out.

"Jenny Reed," she replied shaking the girl's small hand, "is this your first time here?"

Sara shook her head, "no I've been having lessons here since I was a child," she smiled.

That should not surprise me. She thought to herself.

Suddenly it was as if the air changed from warm and welcoming to tense and ridged as the door opened and in walked a girl with light blond hair tied back into a tight bun. Her skin tan as if she had just got back from vacationing in the Mediterranean, and her body was toned and little and graced with a dark red leotard with a small, same color red, floral print cover. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her as she walked over to the barre, her ballet slippers already on, and started to stretch.

"Who's she?" Jenny whispered not daring to speak louder in case she was overheard.

"Serena Vanders the best non professional ballet dancer you will ever see, bitch and snob pulled into one she's the best in the class and she knows it." Sara said glaring slightly at the blond.

Jenny looked over at the girl, "she can't be that bad."

"You're right she's worse."

Jenny started to chat with Sara before she noticed a guy with short blondish brown hair in the back talking to some other dancers. His black tights and tight white shirt showing off an impressive amount of muscle, "Who is that?" She asked Sara nodding to the guy.

Sara looked in the direction she was nodding to and smiled, "Nate Tyler, really good dancer. I've seen him in some classes before but not many, though from what I could tell he has a really good chance of getting in. Don't try anything though; he's way out of your league he more suited for someone like Serena."

Just as she said that an older man walked in and stood in front of the mirrored wall, "line up," was all he said and girls rushed into three neat lines beside the barres, Jenny in the middle of the front row. She watched as the man looked at every one of them, looking over them one by one, up and down, "my name is Rufus Talan for those who don't know me I am the director of this academy. After this audition one of the judges," he pointed to the four judges in the back Jenny had missed, "will post the sheet on the bulletin in the hallway, if you are on the list then I give you my congratulations now for I will be too busy to congratulate each and every one of you," pausing he continued, "and for those who did not make it I am sorry, though we look forward to seeing you next year if you audition again, my best regards for whatever you may do in the future if it is not with this school. Now for Pointe auditions, we'll continue with _adagio_, then we will pair you for the _Pas de deux_ I'm going to need you into two lines, girls in one, and boys in the other starting with the shortest to the tallest. Please remember who you're paired with. Now at best I can take six girls and six boys.

A guy with light brown hair and blue eyes entered the studio, a brown leather bag slung of his shoulder. He walked to the mirror, dropping his bag quietly to the floor, he crosses his arms over the beige sweater he was wearing and watched Rufus.

"Remember this is one of the finest academies in the country, we value talent."

"And a love of dancing," The guy interrupted.

Rufus rolled his eyes upward and gestured to the guy, "Please welcome one of our esteemed judges and instructors, Damien Grey. You have ten minutes to warm-up." He said and walked out.

Dancers spread out as Rufus left, Damien close behind him.

"A love of dancing, really?"

"This isn't a boot camp Talan. Besides you need me, and I prefer my students to love what they're doing."

"And you need the money, so I give and you take and take and take and take, I guess times haven't changed at all."

"And yet I'm still a great dancer."

Clapping his hands together, Rufus walked over to a stereo sitting on the stool near the end of the wall and turned it on, the soft hum of Adagio by the Secret Garden filling the room as dancers got into two lines in the center of the studio.

Rufus stood in front of them, "Let's begin."

**a/n reviews are my cookie dough so review and I'll love you forever and ever ;P mwah! **

**Hope you enjoyed it, any thoughts or questions about the plot, characters or anything really jus tlet me now, comment in the review box or PM me :) If you have any ideas for this story give me a shout out and I'll see what I can do ^^**

**xoxo**


End file.
